


Холодно

by WTF Gungrave 2014 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: Мика размыкает потрескавшиеся губы, выпуская невесомое облачко пара, медленно растворяющееся в морозном воздухе, и на несколько секунд задерживает дыхание
Series: 2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696228





	Холодно

Мика размыкает потрескавшиеся губы, выпуская невесомое облачко пара, медленно растворяющееся в морозном воздухе, и на несколько секунд задерживает дыхание: самый краткий вдох похож на маленькую агонию, возникает ощущение, что горло забивают иголочки инея и лёгкие стынут, заполняясь кристаллами льда.  
Она плотнее закутывается в одеяло, подтягивает ноги, прижимается к Грейву, практически забравшись к нему на колени, подносит коченеющие руки к лицу. День пока не мёртв, и в полутьме её бескровные пальцы и ладони кажутся полупрозрачными и хрупкими, как мутный лёд.  
От тела Грейва веет арктическим холодом, холодом не-жизни, но Мика не хочет об этом думать, ей незачем об этом думать: сердце — его сердце бьётся, если прислушаться, если приложить ухо к изредка вздымающейся груди. От удара до удара — несколько её мучительных вдохов и выдохов, ещё немного теплоты, растраченной бездарно, пущенной на ветер, вползающий внутрь помещения змеями сквозняков.  
— Послушай, Грейв… — она облизывает губы, ощущая металлический привкус крови, задевает макушкой его подбородок и продолжает, набирая воздуху для каждой фразы. Вдохи кромсают гортань острее ножа. — Было бы здорово уехать куда-нибудь, куда-нибудь, где тепло. — Мика уже не помнит, что просила об этом, она уже не обещает научиться всему, что нужно. — Хватит. Я ничего не хочу. Я… — Она уже не жаждет мести, в слове «месть» тепла не достаточно даже для того, чтобы согреть насквозь промёрзшие пальцы, и в слове «мама» его ничуть не больше. — Давай уедем и… и будем просто жить вместе.  
Он молчит и не двигается. Чувствует ли он зимний холод так, как она, — смертный, вынимающий душу холод?  
— Грейв? — облачко пара совсем крошечное, а вдох, следующий за ним, невыносимо болезнен.  
Мика выпутывается из одеяла, отклоняется назад, запрокидывая голову и рискуя потерять равновесие, но всё, что ей удаётся увидеть, — это каменно застывшая скула, прядь седых волос, уродливо стягивающий кожу шрам и уголок мрачно изогнутого безмолвного рта.  
— Грейв? — слишком больно, почти невозможно терпеть.  
«Я не гожусь для мирной жизни».  
— Я умею только стрелять, — его слова не превращаются в пар, в отличие от её, — а значит, их все равно что нет.  
Нет слов. Нет тепла.  
— Как же так… — обречённо шепчет Мика, сжимая пальцы и опуская голову.  
Она обещала не плакать, и она не плачет: слёзы застынут раньше, чем потекут по щекам.


End file.
